ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Tayachi Kudo
Tayachi Kudo is a Professional Roleplayer and Beyblader who is signed to WBBA. He battles in the X-Division and Light Battle Division where he competes in various tournaments and Superstar-Level Championship matches. Appearance At the age of 14, Tayachi Kudo (Amit Vaghela) usually wore the of Reimon Junior High's football uniform. He had orange hair with little "devil horns" above it and the same green-grey eyes as his twin brother; he also wore a grey scarf (though in game he didn't), orange and white jacket, blue trousers and white and blue trainers. Later, Taya acknowledges grey hair, still the same old "devil horns", yellow orange eyes and an evil smile. This is the age when he debuts in beyblading carrier. When Tai is 16 years old, usually he started wearing white shirt with black pants. He changed his hair into red. When Tai becomes 18 years old, he wears the Tokyo High School uniform; a black buttoned jacket under an opened white dress shirt with blue tie, navy vest, black pants, and sneakers. This is his final appearance but he changes hairstyle accordingly with Zeus' mood. Career Debut Tayachi Kudo was brought to Bladewood City by Gingka Hagane Leg'nd in early 2016. Everyone was shocked at that name as he was known to create a great mess at the THB City. And he did try to mess again with Espedia all alone. When he entered the city, everyone rejected him like he is freak to the show but Gingka gave him a chance to prove himself. He thanked everyone specially his old partner and then he started to examine all of the bladers with his Zeus. He learned from everyone and he kicked almost everyone who came in his way. After 1 week in the city, he seems to have surpassed everyone who opposed him and got a place in the city. He is also said to have deserved to be in the spotlight, by ex-president Angemon Takaishi. Present Day Taya got his approval in UB for using a bey other than Gravity Destroyer, which he used first. After every battle his bey evolved It evolved into Gravity Destroyer TR145W2D. Perfect combo of attack and defense in a bey. He used that bey a lot and fooled every attack by his special technique ‪- ‎slide‬ and attack move. After then his bey evolved again and became Zeus (The King of Darkness). That bey was quick learner and had already mastered previous attacks, yet it didn't stop. It was learning opponent's attacks too and then it evolved again. Zeus became Delta Zeus who got real dark powers. He mastered all dark and spiritual attacks and yet spiritual power not allowed in UB. It wasn't very successful in UB. Day by day Taya got different personality and became a man with humour. This change was a quite friendly one. He had fun with everyone, and made friends with his enemies. It was quiet impressive change in him, appreciated by many and he still keeps evolving his bey. Finally, he got the final form of Zeus - the ultimate emperor: Zeus TR145W2D. But this changed Taya too much and he thinks his bey is too much for him, so he needs to control it. He disappeared from UB city for an interesting journey. Later he got a rank - UB's Superstar Rank which was all he wanted.